pywrightfandomcom-20200213-history
PyWright Release Log
Below is a simpler version of the changelog.txt file that comes with PyWright. (Older versions are at the bottom. The latest versions are at the top.) PyWright 0.986 PyWright 0.985 PyWright 0.980/0.981: September 21, 2010 PyWright 0.976: July 31, 2010 PyWright 0.974: June 11, 2010 PyMagine 1.0 beta 1: April 1, 2010 PyWright 0.971/0.973: March 22, 2010 PyWright 0.970: March 19, 2010 PyWright 0.960: March 11, 2010 PyWright Version 0.95: February 28, 2010 PyWright Beta 10.94 PyWright Beta 10.93 PyWright Beta 10.92 - hotfix PyWright Beta 10.91 PyWright Beta 10.9 PyWright Beta 10.86 PyWright Beta 10.85 PyWright Beta 10.84 PyWright Beta 10.82-83 PyWright Beta 10.78-81 (Turnabout Substitution Fixes) PyWright Beta 10.76-77 PyWright Beta 10.75 PyWright Beta 10.71-10.74 PyWright Beta 10.7 update PyWright Beta 10.6 update PyWright beta 10.5 update PyWright beta 10.4 update PyWright beta 10.2 update PyWright beta 10.3 update PyWright beta 10.1 update PyWright beta 10 PyWright beta 9.1-9.4 PyWright beta 9 PyWright beta 8 PyWright beta 7 Features: *There is now a "games" folder. All games should go here, and each game can have more than one case. *When PyWright starts now, you choose a game, and then the case selector (which is what was used before) displays all the available cases in that game. You can also choose to start a new game, or load a save, per each case. *Case-wide macro handling has changed. Instead of just one "macros.txt" file, you can now have as many as you like. This allows you to make plug-ins, which you can trade around. Also, enhancements can be made from macros, instead of editing the core file, to make PyWright more flexible. *Macro-handling improved. $0 in a macro will be replaced with a random id, allowing labels or something to be used within a macro without conflicting with the rest of another script. *Beta Psyche-Lock support. To enable these in your game, download the "test" game with the updater, and look for "games/test/chains" in your PyWright directory. Put the "chain.mcro" file in your cases, and use the same way they are used in the test games: "chains/intro.txt"... Oh, you should also download the "locks" fg pack from the updater to see the graphics of the psyche locks. *At the moment, psyche locks don't automatically make your penalty bar go down. You will have to script the whole process. All "chain.mcro" really sets for you are the animations. *Beta mouse support. Almost everything works with a mouse... except for some "back" buttons, you will need to still press "space" for those. This mouse support has made some keyboard features get removed. This will be solved in the future. Bug Fixes: PyWright beta 6 *Restructured profiles so that they go into character profiles. *.gif file support is improved. *"Blink" and "Talk" animations are now stored together. *Display options can now be saved, so PyWright will remember them. *Updater can now download the new art packs. *Nearly all art from the official CAPCOM games is placed on the update service. *Closing quotations marks on dialog lines are now optional. *FIXED BUG that would happen if the penalty bar went below 0. PyWright beta 5 *New interface icons, so that the interface isn't so guessy (thanks to BigFish). *A more authentic healthbar. *Profiles are now available! If any evidence's key name ends with a "$'''" sign, it is a profile. Otherwise, it will just be normal evidence. *Court Record evidence description font is now more readable. It also allows line breaks ({n}) now. *"Checking" evidence is allowed now. Evidence objects can use the new "'''check" attribute. Set this attribute to the name of a script to run when an object is "checked" **''set photo.check examine_crime_photo'' - In this example, when an evidence called "photo" is checked, "examine_crime_photo.txt" will run, which may have been scripted to display an image of the photo. *You can press 1, 2 or 3 to cycle throught the different graphics modes. *You can now store custom artwork with your cases, which makes it easier to share cases. *and of course, GENERAL BUG FIXES. PyWright beta 4 *Scroll command (with speed controls) "badly" documented. *When a list is named(example: list mylist), the engine will remember which items the player has chosen. (Which is helpful for talk screens) *Now possible to not use nametags. *More text markup. (Play sound effects, center text, change click sound, skip to next textbox) *Evidence commands that define evidence on-the-fly. (create evidence id & set id) See the doc for more information, even though the docs are quite sparse. *The old style of "evidence.txt" still works. *There is a scrolling animation for cycling through evidence in the zoomed view. *Is now able to show the examine cursor without the "check" icon pointing out when you are over a hotspot - this allows pointing out inconsistencies in pictures for the judge. *Animated gifs are now supported *It's now possible to end the game from the "game menu". It won't do this automatically at the end of a script. *Art directory is reorganised so that the object type is now a folder and not something added to the start of the name. *Doubled resolution (using Scale2x filter) and Alt+Enter fullscreen actually works now. *MANY BUG FIXES. PyWright beta 3 *Nametags changed to Arial font. *Pause command added. **''pause 60'' - will pause for 60 frames, or 1 second. *Sound effect command added. **''sfx silly.ogg'' - will play a sound file called "silly.ogg" if you have one in the sfx folder. PyWright beta 2 *Project renamed. *Doesn't crash when file can't be loaded. *Penalty system working, with temporary art and no sound. *Arrows show and space works in evidence menu. *"Back" option deleted from menus. (Use spacebar instead) *Multiple "result" lines with the same name allowed. *Enter key deleted from held list when examining something. (To prevent skipping text) *Toggle of FPS display with "D" key allowed. (Default is off) *Warning on exit which caused an "apparent" crash eliminated from "exe" version. *Improved the examine cursor. (The off-screen handling﻿ and drawing of the cursor) pyphoenix beta 1 *Initial release